


when we had faded and gone

by Ashesandmint



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: 6.11 spoilers, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: Elizabeth knows what she has to do. And the man known as Raymond Reddington facing death was not something she'd allow.





	when we had faded and gone

He feels the chamber getting colder and colder. Fingers starting to hurt, eyes stinging and he’s sure something’s lodged in his throat, but there’s nothing. And she’s not here.

He looks at the clock. Ticking away what’s left of him, ticking away whatever chance he might’ve had, and light he could’ve had. After all he _did_ do and _touch_ and _sense_ throughout his lifetime _._ It wasn’t enough. Oh how greedy he was. Never a belly full enough, never a sight satiated, never his fingers had their due.

The clock a monster eating away at his life. Time a snake wrapping around his spine.

He was greedy, he wanted her here.

 _It wasn’t too much to ask?_ It was.

He couldn’t ask her to watch him die.

_He didn’t get the chance._

Subjugating her to see him die. That wasn’t kind. 

                                                                      

* * *

  

Elizabeth enters the room, boot heels clanking on tiles and swift. She enters and the first thing she sees is him, the only thing she sees is him.

She sees his body strapped on the death chair, and it’s worse than anything she could’ve imagined. The culmination of something horrendous, of everything horrendous.

She remembers herself, down on her knees in silent prayer, prayer to him to save her. Anslo Garrick’s gun stuck to her head, the barrel cold and soothing on her sweating, hot scalp.

And when he answered her prayer she was shocked. Back then she didn’t know that this was mere standard for him, that his life weighed nothing when placed in the same scale as hers. She came to have that fact drilled into her consciousness time and time again.

And here he was sacrificed again.

At her alter.

 

* * *

 

He’s too caught up in her to notice the prick of the needle, too preoccupied with her to notice death, or welcome it.

And that’s when Elizabeth runs to the window, starts banging on the glass with all the might of a crazed person and the frantic-ness of desperation.

It flashes in her eyes  and everywhere around her. Desperation.

The sound of her fists against the glass so viscously halts the doctor, with his finger on the press of the syringe, the needle stuck into Reddington’s flesh, and he stops, but doesn’t pull it out.

It was only a matter of seconds, he thought, before security came and took away this disturbance.

He hears her too. Sees so clearly her desperation.

“Stop.” She screams at the guard grabbing her arm, at the doctor in the chamber, at Reddington himself. “Tell them, Red, tell them you’re not him, let them hear you’re no Raymond Reddington.” It came tumbling down out of her mouth, onto the floor and in everyone’s ear. Out in the open. His brick tower of thirty years tumbling down by the force of one sentence.

He clenches his jaw. This was to go to the grave with him. This was not-

He clenches his jaw and looks up at the doctor, the executioner. And the needle is slowly pulled out of his vein.

“You can’t stop an execution for some desperate woman’s lies.” A stern voice sounds from the room.

She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolds it, slams it against the glass so the man on the other side sees what’s written on it.

“Let him go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up as my take on that ending scene. I have maybe one chapter to add here. depends ;D My emotions have been running around everywhere this past week and I can't contain them lol.  
> let me know what you think!


End file.
